


Day 3: Single Parent

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), M/M, Nino adopts a girl, hes a good dad, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Nino has been the single parent of a wonderful little girl for a year now, and Adrien can't help but want more than to just help out.





	Day 3: Single Parent

“Look Adrien can you hold on a second? Gigi just got into something-” Nino’s voice disappeared from the phone, and only faint “open your mouth!”’s could be heard through the white noise.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile. Nino had surprised everyone when he adopted Gigi, a single man living the life of a popular DJ, seemingly giving up the rest of his 20’s to a toddler? But when his cousin had died unexpectedly, he’d told Adrien he knew he had to.

There was no one else who could reasonably take her in and really, he’d always wanted to be a dad.

“Why wait for the perfect girl man? I’ve already got a perfect little miss who needs me,” he had said. Adrien had to agree after seeing Nino with Gigi. There was something about the two of them that practically glowed whenever he saw them, and it definitely pulled at his heart in a way it hadn’t before.

“Okay dude, sorry, it was just some cardboard. What’s up?” 

“I may have possibly gotten the weekend off and wanted to know if you needed anything!” Adrien chirped, bouncing on his toes. “It’s been a while since I could help out, and I know Alya and Mari are doing a lot but…”

“Adrien that would be so amazing.” 

“Then open the door?” Adrien asked, laughing as he heard the scrambling from the other side. 

The door flung open in front of him, and he was more than a little surprised to see his long time best friend shirtless, holding parts of a slobbery box. He hung up and Nino ran at him, hugging him tightly. 

It was moments like this when the tugging at Adrien’s heart didn’t feel completely related to Gigi. Nino was warm and laughing in his hold, and then pulling away far too soon. 

“Come on in dude, she’s gonna be so hyped to see you,” Nino said, smiling widely. 

Sure enough the sounds of thumping feet came tearing around the corner, giving Adrien just enough time to drop to his knees before receiving an armful of child. 

“Adri! Papa took me to the zoo yesterday! I learned about cats!” 

“Oh really? What did you learn?” Adrien asked, scooping her up to be eye level while he stood. He looked back at Nino while Gigi kept talking, and was surprised to see him taking photos of them. He grinned at being caught, mouthing ‘not sorry’ as Adrien rolled his eyes.

Gigi was more than a little excited to learn that Adrien owned cats, though smaller than the ones she saw at the zoo. She was quite the spitfire when it came to negotiating, and by the end of the conversation she had Adrien completely convinced that she needed to meet all of his cats. 

To be fair, Adrien would share any part of his life if the little girl asked him to. Nino had been getting help from many of their friends, from babysitting to play dates, but none were as taken with her as Adrien. He tried to spend at least two nights a week with the girl, and it was a bonus if Nino was there too.

If he was honest, every time they had to have the “Adrien isn’t your other dad” conversation his heart hurt a little. Not only because of having to say goodbye, the tugging reminded him, as his eyes trailed up Nino’s form. As soon as Adrien had Gigi occupied, Nino began cleaning. When they were kids, Nino was always the messiest of the group. He couldn’t help it, it was like a tornado followed him wherever he walked. Since becoming a single dad, however, he seemed to find a reprieve in cleaning. 

Adrien shook his head. Nino and he had already tried dating once, and determined they were probably better as friends. Sure, the last time they tried they were 18 and it had been a decade since then, but time probably hadn’t changed them that much. Had it?

Nino’s still shirtless torso suggested it had. Adrien knew, logically, that Nino was attractive. His eyes were a warm brown, his shoulders and arms could easily heft his audio equipment, and seeing him from behind? A privilege. But even more than that, Nino was smart and funny, and such an amazing dad. Adrien only noticed he was staring when a small sigh escaped his lips. 

“Like what you see?” asked Nino, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“And if I do?” Adrien replied, hoping the heat he felt rising to his cheeks was less visible than it felt. 

“Gigi honey, can you go find that toy you wanted to show Adrien?” Nino asked suddenly, pulling the girl out from Adrien’s arms. 

“Oh yeah,” she yelled, racing off towards her room. 

Nino leaned against the couch, looking hard at Adrien. Naturally it did nothing to help the fire spreading across his face to be observed so intently. 

“Okay, I’m done tiptoeing around this. Are you… have you been… are you interested in me?”

“I… like, romantically?” Adrien asked, fixing his gaze at a spot just past Nino’s head. 

“Yes. Like romantically. You know about Gigi. You’re great with her. You’re great to me. I just need to know if it’s all in my head.”

Adrien paused for a moment before nodding. 

“It’s not in your head. Seeing you with her, being able to spend so much time with you, everything feels… it doesn’t feel like friendship.” He spoke slowly, migrating his stare to be fixed on to Nino’s.

“It doesn’t feel like friendship to me either.”

“So… um… do you wanna try dating?”

“Part of me really wants to skip that part in all honesty. All of my criteria are met.” Nino said, closing the distance between them. “It’s so funny, how I used to think we were never going to work out. But… after this past year with you…” Nino cupped Adrien’s face, wiping away the tears that had started to form, “I love you.”  
Adrien leaned down, capturing Nino’s lips with his. They broke apart smiling. 

“I love you too. I don’t want to skip any parts with you, if that’s okay?” Adrien asked. 

Nino nodded, giving them enough time for another kiss before Gigi came running back with an armful of toys that all needed to be played with.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this one felt very forced at the end because I had a hard time imagining how that scenario would actually play out- I nearly scrapped it and wrote Nino and Gigi's trip to the zoo instead, but decided that I'm doing this for practice more than anything, so it was okay. I hope it doesn't feel as unnatural to y'all as it did to me!


End file.
